


What Could Have Been

by DalishGrey



Series: Mirror-verse: Spectre Kaidan Alenko [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Medical Trauma, Mirror Universe, Multi, Saviour, swapped places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the one where Commander Shepard can dance and Kaidan Alenko is the first human Spectre.<br/>A small mirror-verse, written up in a series of short bits of drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I read a bit of drabble by Vorcha_Girl, based in a mirror-verse and it inspired me to try one of my own :)
> 
> If you have any feedback, feel free to drop it in the comments :) both comment and constructive crit are welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, chosen to be the first human Spectre. What would have happened if it was Kaidan who pulled Shepard out the way? How would he cope being in her place?

_Eden Prime_

 

"So sir, gonna be a Spectre huh?" Williams asked, her voice toned with an amusement he wished was absent.

  
He didn't find it funny, he didn't find it even remotely exciting...but it was an honour none-the-less.

  
"Apparently so Chief." He kept his answer clipped, not wanting to divulge just how much he was panicking.

  
"You'll be fine, it's a great opportunity, one you should be proud of," the woman called _Shepard_ added.

  
She was a Staff Lieutenant, a damn good one with skills beyond her rank...he'd never actually seen her face though, he'd only heard stories of what happened to the countless guys that tried it on with her. But if he was honest, he was more surprised she didn't bat an eye-lid on the whole 'Spectre' issue, unlike the others he'd met in the brief time since finding out (Williams for example).

  
He cast his focus ahead as they rounded the corner, eager to get on with the mission and shake away any unwanted thoughts.

  
It was massive. Sleek, black, glowing and towering above the platform. Archaic, yet more advanced than anything he'd ever seen.

  
The three marines cleared away the remaining Geth with unmatched ease and made their way down to the main platform. Metal and concrete creaked and ached beneath their armoured feet. The pale blue sky was no longer marred by the thin bolts of red that had tainted it mere minutes before. With weapons raised, they proceeded.

  
"This thing is incredible, real, working Prothean technology!" Shepard stated, the excitement in her voice was strangely endearing and completely out-of-the-blue. Her unusually green eyes shone brightly from behind the slender slit in her visor.

  
Kaidan called the Normandy for pick-up and Shepard edged her way closer to the beacon. His eyes involuntarily raked over her, unwilling yet enthralled.

  
"I wonder what it does..." she muttered, curiosity surpassing all else. She stopped in her tracks and cried out as her biotics began to fluctuate and flare, an invisible arm pulling her closer and closer to the small spire.

  
"Shepard!"

  
Alenko ran as fast as her could and wrapped his arms around her, the fleeting tingle of her touch disappeared as he threw her aside. He jolted into the air, a strangled scream escaping his lips as image after violent image flooded into his mind and embedded itself in his brain.

  
A piercing whir rose in the air as the beacon began to shake and the ground began to vibrate.

  
_Thud_.

  
Alenko hit the floor with a dull thud as the beacon exploded and threw him clear.

  
"Kaidan!" Shepard called, ignoring the informal slip.

  
_The world slipped into darkness._

 

*****

 

Dull grey light flickered above his head, making him strain as his eyes slowly opened.

"Doctor, he's waking up," a soft voice chimed, it was smooth like honey and washed over him in a wave of calm.

He tried to sit up and throw his legs over the side of what he presumed was a bed in the med-bay. Slowly he ran a hand through his soft, dark curls and sighed, his entire body ached and his amp-port throbbed. His eyes focused on the woman stood at the end of the bed. Her hair was the colour of chocolate, a rich dark brown, tinted with gold, chestnut and a shade of mahogany, cascading to her chest in thick waves. Her deep green eyes softened as he relaxed, seemingly glad that he was okay. A faint dusting of freckles scattered across her sun-kissed ivory skin and her pink lips pulled into a caring smile.

' _God she's beautiful_ '

"What...What happened?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from Shepard.  Alenko would have sworn he saw her stare, he could feel her eyes burn their way across his jaw and lips. He couldn't decide whether or not he was flattered, but dismissed it regardless. 

Chakwas moved to stand beside him, her lightly bronzed skin pulled in to a small smile of relief as she examined his amp-port and vitals.

"You gave us a bit of a scare there Lieutenant," she cooed. She shone a light in his eyes ' _just being thorough_ ' she said. He didn't believe a word of it, especially when coupled with his unyielding migraine.

"Damn right, I- _we_ thought we'd lost you for a minute," Shepard added, she subtly yet visibly winced as her cheeks heated with a rosy blush. 

"How long was I out? How did I get back?" He asked, completely perplexed by everything that was happening. 

Shepard and Chakwas exchanged a quick glance that made worry gnaw at his gut.

"You've been out for fifteen hours and Shepard carried you back, with William's help," Doctor Chakwas stated, her eyes quickly flitting between Shepard and Alenko. 

"I...thank you Lieutenant." Alenko rubbed the back of his neck, feeling Shepard's eyes raking over his skin again. He couldn't help it as his own eyes drifted to her, looking...searching. She wasn't short, nor was she tall. She was well-built, but curved and toned in all the right places, not as bulky as some marines but he could see she was just as strong. She seemed to hesitate, slightly flustered.

"Any time sir." She smiled softly and nodded, before turning to the Doctor "if either of you need anything, let me know, we need him back in fighting shape if we're going to deal with the Council," she rolled her eyes as she mentioned the infamous trio, especially since it was usually accompanied by her least favourite diplomat.

"I will Shepard, thank you." Chakwas nodded and continued to tend to the Lieutenant.

Shepard turned on her heel and headed towards the door. The metallic slab slid aside as Anderson walked in, he greeted Shepard with a familiar smile and handshake, which lead Alenko to think they were close. The young marine followed her for a moment, feeling unable to tear his eyes away until Anderson cleared his throat.

"So son, about this beacon..."


End file.
